


Silence And Snuggles

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, No Dialogue, No Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: After a rough week at work, Papyrus and Frisk share a quiet moment.Another drabble for Reddit's prompt of the day, which is "Silence."





	Silence And Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherOftheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/gifts).



It was a quiet, peaceful Friday night. Papyrus and Frisk were watching Mettaton's latest movie, snuggled up together on the couch. 

Frisk, tired from a rough week of work, began drifting off to sleep on Papyrus's shoulder. The tall skeleton smiled and held her close, muting the movie so it didn't disturb her rest.

He watched the movie for a few minutes, then gazed at his girlfriend.

She was smiling in her sleep, her short brown hair tickling his neck. She shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer.

Papyrus smiled lovingly and brushed her long bangs out of her eyes before pressing a skeleton kiss to the top of her head, causing her smile to grow.

He held her closer and closed his sockets, letting the soft sound of her breathing and the quiet of the room relax him, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
